


Miscommunication

by IvyCpher



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Eventual Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, F slur (it's used once and it's not said at anyone, Gen, Grumpy Jigen Daisuke, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, POV Jigen Daisuke, Polyamorous Lupin iii, Smoking, it's just sort of there)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Jigen likes Lupin and he thought that Lupin liked him too with all the flirting he's been doing with him, that was until Fujiko came back into the picture. With her there Lupin only had eyes for her, but the moment she's gone Lupin's attention is back on Jigen.Jigen is angry at everyone and wants to know what Lupin meant by all of his flirting and if he even liked him in the first place.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 13





	Miscommunication

Jigen pulled the last cigarette out it's crumpled pack and hastily lit it. He was angry, fucking fuming even. It wasn't even 2 in the afternoon and he had already blown through a whole pack of Marlbolos. Raising the lit cigarette to his lips, Jigen took a long drag and exhaled. He kept the cigarette perched between his lips and tossed the empty pack on the coffee table in front of him. Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, Jigen sat on the sofa in his and Lupin's hideout.

God fucking dammit was he angry, and when he got this mad it felt like Jigen was unable to do anything but be angry. His anger filled him up like boiling hot water and he was just supposed to take it. It made him feel like his whole being was shaking, and of course it put him on such an edge that he smoked far more than usual.

And just  _ why  _ was Jigen so angry? To anyone who knew him it wouldn't come as any surprise to find out it was because of some shit that Lupin had pulled. What was surprising, however, was the circumstances behind the situation. The circumstances were exactly what made Jigen so much more angry then he usually was with Lupin's normal antics. The circumstances were why Jigen was stuck between beating the shit out of Lupin and making out with him every time he saw him.

Jigen had finally come to accept both his feelings for Lupin and his homosexuality, both of which… were not the easiest thing for him to come to terms with, but he had done it. And for what? Just to work up the nerve to confess his feelings to Lupin the very  _ moment  _ Fujiko decided to waltz back into the picture? It seemed all too damn funny, too coincidental. Especially with how well things were going between him and Lupin before Fujiko came back.

Before Fujiko decided to show herself and promptly have Lupin wrapped around her little finger, things had been going well between Jigen and Lupin; albeit they had been hauled up in their hideout for two weeks after a rather big and nearly failed scheme of stealing some rare emerald. But things had still been going good nonetheless. Lupin had been injured in the getaway, a simple bullet wound to the shoulder, and it put a damper on his celebrations. But in all the mess their sting Jigen was glad for the lack of commotion and celebrating Lupin was doing, and ultimately what he was also roping him into. All he wanted to do was relax.

Ultimately, however, Lupin didn't get too out of hand or even annoying when his shoulder healed up a little, and for Lupin that was saying something. Jigen wasn't one to question it though. Something he did feel like questioning was how much friendlier Lupin was being with him. They were the smallest things but there were also times that Jigen could have sworn that Lupin was just flirting with him. Yeah, sure, Lupin was always one to  _ jokingly  _ flirt with him, but it was only this time that Jigen thought that Lupin actually meant it. It was the fact that Jigen thought Lupin was even interested in the first place that enabled him to work up the courage to confess to him.

But of course, good things for Jigen never last much longer than the time it takes for him to actually get used to them; Fujiko showed up as she always tended to do after Lupin got his hands on any sort of score she was interested in. And the moment she came into the picture, the closeness that Lupin had shown him had disappeared and all of his focus was on Fujiko. That's what made Jigen so damned mad. That the moment Fujiko showed up it was like he no longer existed. It was treatment that Jigen was used to by then with Lupin, but this was one of the few times that it actually hurt him on such a level he didn't even want to think about.

Fujiko didn't stay more than a week and by the time she left the emerald they had nicked had mysteriously disappeared. The moment she was out the door Lupin's flirtatious attitude reappeared, and that just pissed off Jigen even more. He wasn't having  _ any _ of it. He was pissed at Fujiko, Lupin, and most of all himself for even letting himself think that Lupin could ever genuinely like him back in the first place. 

But the person who Jigen was taking his anger out on was Lupin, who he considered damn well to be the source of his problem. He ignored Lupin whenever he talked, ate alone, and often put on his disguise to go out for no other reason than just because he didn't want to breathe the same air as Lupin. Jigen thought that doing these things would make him feel better, but it didn't. It just made him feel worse. He couldn't describe it but deep down he still couldn't bear to be around Lupin even despite how much he ached to go right back to him as soon as he left the apartment or laugh at one of his Godawful jokes. Jigen couldn't bear being around Lupin without telling him how he felt and goddamn did he hate it.

The door to the hideout creaked open and Jigen jumped, reaching for his gun. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the footsteps outside the door before it opened. With his gun drawn he was relieved, and then promptly annoyed, to see Lupin entering the apartment. Quickly looking away from Lupin, Jigen moved back into the position he was in and placed his gun back in its holster on his belt.

After Lupin shut the door behind him he began to take off his disguise and throw it haphazardly around the apartment. He moved over to the couch where Jigen was, removed something from his pocket and then tossed it on the coffee table. It was a pack of Marlbolos. "I noticed you were running low." He nodded at the pack, sitting down on the sofa but leaving a cushion between him and Jigen.

Jigen looked from Lupin to the pack of cigarettes and then leaned forward to grab them. "Thanks," He grumbled. The cigarette he had been smoking was nearly down to the filter by that point. He used it to light one from the new pack before snubbing it out in the overflowing ashtray on the table. Then he leaned back on the couch without looking at Lupin and drew in a breath of smoke.

"No problem." Lupin began to unbutton his shirt. He slipped it off revealing his bandaged shoulder. Then he tossed his shirt atop of the coffee table. "Are you angry with me?"

The question was sudden, but everything with Lupin was sudden. Still, Jigen hadn't been expecting Lupin to call him out on how he'd been acting around him. He didn't know what to say, so he responded in the only way he knew how: by avoiding the question. "What do you think?" He asked.

With a roll of his eyes, Lupin put his uninjured arm behind his head. "I think you've been avoiding me  _ and  _ I think you're pissed at me." He sighed and looked over at Jigen. "And I just want to know what I did."

Taking his lit cigarette and slowly twirling it between his fingers, Jigen hesitated. Part of him absolutely did not want to have this conversation. He didn't know how Lupin would react. He didn't know if he would laugh at him or call him a fucking faggot and never speak to him again. Harsh as it may be, that was the worst case scenario in Jigen's mind. And he knew, had a man confessed his feelings to  _ him  _ before he came to terms with and stopped being scared of his sexuality, that's how he would have reacted. Another part of Jigen, however, wanted to tell Lupin exactly how he felt. He wanted things to go back to normal between them, he wanted to stop avoiding him, and he felt like he could only do that if he told him how he felt and got some answers for how Lupin had been acting around him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know, Jigen!"

Lupin wanted to know why Jigen was so pissed at him, it was the perfect time to tell him, but all Jigen could feel was his anger returning. Not even finished with it, but just itching for something to do, he snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and stood up. But in all his anger and his conflicting feelings for confessing how he felt, Jigen didn't know exactly  _ how  _ to do it. He cracked his knuckles for something to do, "Have you been flirting with me?" He finally asked, not knowing a better way to get the conversation where he needed it to be.

"What?" Lupin looked surprised to hear Jigen ask such a thing. "What does that have to-"

"Have you?" Jigen interrupted.

Still looking confused, Lupin nodded. "Yeah?" He shrugged softly. "But if you don't like it then I'll stop."

Hating how unperturbed Lupin appeared just made Jigen feel more frustrated. "You flirting with me is why I'm pissed, but not-" He didn't want to say that he enjoyed it when Lupin flirted with him. "But you also fucking flirt with Fujiko! You were all over me before she came, and then the moment she arrives you don't even look my way until she leaves, and now-" Jigen was so mad his hands were shaking. He took in a deep breath and curled his hands into fists. Then realizing that that might lead to him punching Lupin he instead shoved his hands into his pockets. "I just- fuck, I just want to know what that means to you, Lupin. All of that stupid flirting." His face was hot and red, both from embarrassment and anger.

"Well." After a moment of hesitation, Lupin stood up. "What does it usually mean when someone flirts with you?" He asked, a shit eating grin on his face. "I like you, Jigen."

That grin. That damned grin. It was a goddamn good thing that Jigen put his hands in his pockets or else he knew that he would have fucking decked Lupin without so much of seconds hesitation. "That's a damn fine way to show someone you like them. Flirt with them and then fuck around with someone else. What if I-" He stopped. "You don't get someone to think you like them then fuck the next person who comes into the picture."

"Do you like me?" Lupin asked after a second. "I don't think you'd be so upset if you didn't."

Unable to take it anymore, Jigen pulled his hands out of his pockets and rushed at Lupin but did nothing more than that. "What the hell do you think?" He yelled at him. "Of course I like you, but it's sure as hell  _ clear  _ that you really don't like me when you can go from liking me to liking Fujiko in less than a second!"

Putting his hands up defensively, Lupin didn't take a step away from Jigen. "Hey, hey, hey! You've got the wrong idea here." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I like Fujiko, I like  _ you,  _ and I like some other people too, Jig. It's not that I  _ stopped _ liking you when Fujiko came around, I just didn't think that you liked me. You're not the most  _ emotional  _ person, y'know?" His grin softened. "You don't have to like just one person at a time. I like a lot of people- I  _ love _ a lot of people at once and they know it and they're okay with it. That's what makes it okay."

Feeling confused, Jigen took a step back from Lupin. He didn't know about those sorts of things. He only knew what it meant to be a guy who was into other men, and that even wasn't the easiest thing to know or to understand. Slowly, his anger seemed to leave him. He still felt a bit mad, deep down, but that anger was reserved for himself and at how childish he had been acting. The rest of him was just unsure. "But you… you like me?" He asked slowly, not wanting to look Lupin in the face but forcing himself to do so anyways.

"Yeah." Lupin nodded. "And you like me?" He asked, leaning forward into Jigen's space.

A smile, the first one he had had since Fujiko arrived, pulled at Jigen's lips and he shoved Lupin's face away. "Sadly."

Rolling his eyes, Lupin hooked his uninjured arm around Jigen's shoulder and pulled him down onto the couch. "Aw, don't be like that, Jigen!" He whined. There was no longer a cushion of space between them, there was no space between them at all actually. The way Lupin had pulled them down onto the couch they were sitting crammed on one cushion, neither minding nor noticing. "Are you fine with me dating other people?" He pulled his arm off of Jigen's shoulders and took to leaning against him instead. "That is, if you want to date me too."

"That depends on who these other people are I guess."

"Oh," Lupin winked. "They're both people you know, but I'll have you guess. It's more fun that way you know."

Having somewhat expected an answer like that, Jigen rolled his eyes. "Alright." Now that he knew how Lupin viewed his relationships he didn't care who or how many people he dated, though he would have to ask on a different day how his relationships all worked. "I'll date you."

Lupin smiled, and then his smile immediately disappeared. "That's great, but I'm sorry I upset you with the whole Fujiko thing."

"Oh, it's fine." Jigen said. "I was- a bit of an ass when I was mad at you so I guess we're even."

"If only guys like us would learn to communicate with one another." Sighing, Lupin's smile returned. "Might solve a lot of problems but for the time being I doubt that's going to happen for a while."

"Sounds about right."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lupin fic!!! I get back into Lupin every few months and it makes me really happy. I've been kinda obsessed with it as of late though.
> 
> Also, guess who Lupin's two other mentioned partners are and get a cookie!!!!


End file.
